


Warmth of Csilla

by ASiriusAuthor (KkGgINoU)



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fanart, Smut, This took 2 hours to make, keep your expectations low
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkGgINoU/pseuds/ASiriusAuthor
Summary: I legitimately have zero defense for this... Many thanks to Kurenaino for writing the work that inspired this fanart.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frozen Shell of Csilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653990) by [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/pseuds/Kurenaino). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again, I'm really sorry... This one did take longer I guess, but I still have no defense for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'll make another, we'll see...

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Hey. If you haven't already, go check out Kurenaino, and their work that inspired this fanart to happen at all, The Frozen Shell of Csilla. It's a really good fiction, with a LOT of good character interaction and so much fluff--go check it out, you won't regret it.


End file.
